


Yours and Mine

by beren



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is on the hunt, but goes for Bushido rather than his usual girls and that makes Bill a very jealous boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for the clean up (you don't want to know how it looked before that :)).

This was written for the [](http://th-fanfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**th_fanfic**](http://th-fanfic.livejournal.com/) Secret Santa and I just remembered I hadn't posted it here yet :)  
 **Title:** Yours and Mine  
 **Author:** [](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**beren_writes**](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing(s):** Tom/Bill, Bill/Bushido/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction for the [](http://th-fanfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**th_fanfic**](http://th-fanfic.livejournal.com/) Secret Santa fiction exchange. It never happened and no money is being made from its publication.  
 **Warnings:** vampires, threesome  
 **Summary:** Tom is on the hunt, but goes for Bushido rather than his usual girls and that makes Bill a very jealous boy.  
 **Recipient:** [](http://sarahsan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarahsan**](http://sarahsan.livejournal.com/)  
 **Author's notes:** Thank you to my beta for the clean up (you don't want to know how it looked before that :)).  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Bill let his eyes follow Tom from across the room and he had to hold himself in check. He knew Tom was hunting, but Tom was only supposed to concentrate on girls for the hunt. The tall dark eyed man Tom was standing next to was anything but female and Bill could feel his jealousy beginning to build. He knew how seductive a powerful male could be, on the rare occasions he hunted that was the type he went for, but Tom was not supposed to go near men. The girls were irrelevant, they did not impinge on Bill's consciousness and he didn't care about them, but another male in his territory made his hackles rise.

Tom knew better than that, but then they were at an industry Christmas party that David had insisted the whole band attend and Tom was just a little too drunk. Pushing himself off the bar where he was leaning, he decided it was time to remind Tom of the reality of who belonged to whom. Flirting was one thing, but it had gone beyond what was acceptable when Tom had let his companion touch his arse, even if it was through four layers of material.

People moved out of his way like the parting of the red sea as he pushed his presence up just a little and projected it around himself in a little bubble. Human's automatically moved away from things that made them nervous, even when they didn't know what it was, and as he walked across the room he didn't so much have to mutter one excuse me. Tom had his back to him, but the moment their auras began to interact he saw Tom stiffen and his twin all but jumped out of his skin when he placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Tom would have been able to tell he was pissed off from the first moment and he knew Tom was well aware of what was wrong.

[Don't scratch his eyes out,] Tom's mental warning flowed into his head with the ease it always did when they were in physical contact.

[The way he's looking at you that's the least I want to do,] Bill replied, even though he was smiling on the outside.

"Bill," Tom greeted with a grin as if everything was sweetness and light, "I was beginning to wonder where you had got to."

Bill did his best impression of happy and slightly inebriated, leaning on Tom's shoulder and looking at his rival for Tom's attention. He could see the disappointment hiding in the other man's eyes at his presence.

"Took me ages to get a drink," Bill replied and waved around the colourful concoction in his hand to prove his point; "bar tender is shit."

Tom laughed, a little too much as far as Bill was concerned, but then his twin was only just beginning to sober up because of his presence.

"Aww, did Billi have to wait?" Tom teased him, public persona fully in place.

Normally he would have let that go as Tom acting, but he wasn't in the mood and he tightened his fingers slightly on Tom's shoulder to make his point.

"Bushido was just telling me about these gorgeous girls who were throwing themselves at him earlier today," Tom continued as if he had done nothing.

"Really?" Bill asked allowed. "Let me guess, you two were talking about tits."

He managed to keep the jealousy out of his audible voice.

[While touching your arse?] was the mental contact he sent at his twin.

[Relax, Bill,] Tom's voice came back, far more sober now they were in contact, [I was getting him warmed up.]

[Warmed up?] Bill knew his mental voice had a very dangerous edge now.

Tom looked at him and smiled, and it wasn't a fake smile, it was a real one.

[It's Christmas,] Tom replied and slipped a hand around his waist as if he was leaning in to whisper, [I thought we could have some fun. I know he's your type and we could both have him.]

They didn't often play games when it came to hunting and sex, it was too dangerous if they suddenly found themselves with prey that could resist their charms, but Bill found himself interested.

[He doesn't get you,] he found himself half agreeing.

"Of course not," Tom whispered in his ear and then as one they turned back to their prey.

For just an instant Bushido appeared disconcerted. Bill let his powers rise to the surface just for a moment, but it was all he needed to be sure. Bushido's eyes took on a glassy sheen just for that fraction of a second and it told him all he needed to know.

"Tits and arse," Bill commented with a laugh and broke the moment, "I knew it. You guys are so predictable."

He knew just how to play tipsy to the point of silliness.

[You get him to our hotel room, I'll be waiting,] was what he told Tom.

Bushido was susceptible enough to be easy and he was still jealous as the man's eyes went back to Tom, but he found it easier to hold it inside. Then the man's eyes flicked to him.

"That's what men always talk about, Princess," Bushido said and gave him a lecherous smile.

Bill just smiled for a moment.

"Neanderthalls, maybe," he shot back and then dismissed the man from his mind, turning to Tom. "See you later."

Then he pecked his twin on the cheek as if it was a completely normal gesture and bounced off into the crowd. He spent the next ten minutes pretending to be far drunker than he was and then made excuses and headed for the room he and Tom were sharing. They had two of course, appearances were very important after all, but the one across the hall was empty.

"Hey, Bill," Georg greeted, stepping out of the door further down the hallway just as Bill went to put his key card in his lock, "escaping the grind?"

"It was that or bite someone there and then," Bill replied, not quite able to hide his ire from his friend. "I could kill David for making us come to this thing; we're supposed to be at home."

"Killing him might be a bit over the top," Georg said, wandering towards him with the usual casual smile, "but you could always demand recompense."

"Hah," was Bill's instant response; "he'd enjoy that far too much."

That made Georg laugh. Among their friends the fact that he and Tom were vampires was not a secret. It would have been an almost impossible thing to hide and he had actually fed off David once in an emergency. It had left a modicum of sexual attraction between them that Bill kind of enjoyed, but was in no mood for at the moment. His entire focus was on Tom and Tom alone. If Tom didn't get there soon he'd probably start climbing the walls, literally.

"Always ready to fill in at a push," Georg said, walking a little too close behind him so that they almost touched and Bill felt his skin prickling.

It completely bypassed his annoyance and went straight to his cock as his arousal spiked, which said a great deal for Georg's technique. He groaned; Georg loved to tease him. Actually Georg loved to tease both of them and had been on the receiving end of the consequences on several occasions, but tonight was not that night. The vague notion of a foursome did enter his head for a split second, but common sense told him that the threesome was going to be difficult enough to bring off and the addition of Georg would probably send Bushido running for the hills. It was a shame, he would have enjoyed the warm up; Georg was a wonderful lover. In bed there was never a hint of the clumsiness that sometimes showed itself in everyday life.

Turning, he pinned down his friend with his eyes and let them flash and fade to red before returning to normal. He wanted Georg to know that his offer was very much appreciated.

"Rain check," he said, opening the door behind him and backing in while looking Georg up and down in a very obvious manner, "Tom has something planned for tonight."

Georg gave him a cheerful grin and then virtually undressed him with those big, expressive green eyes of his.

"I will be collecting on that," Georg said and then walked off down the hall before Bill could change his mind.

"Slut," Bill muttered just loud enough for Georg to hear, which drew a deep chuckle from his friend and then Bill shut the door before he could do anything in the corridor that might make the papers.

He pushed the heel of his hand into his groin, trying to ease the pressure a little bit, but all it did was make him moan. When he had made it to the floor he had been mad, but now he was turned on and Tom was going to have to get there fast or Bill was going back to the party and jumping his twin there and then. It wasn't fair that Georg could do that to him; usually he was the one that made Georg all hot and bothered no matter who started the game; clearly he was more in need than he had thought.

Without further ado he began stripping off his accessories, throwing them onto the cabinet near the door. This was Tom's room, with most of Tom's luggage in it, but he wanted to make sure there were some of his things lying around when Tom and Bushido got there. This was his territory and he wanted it marked as such; Tom was his, he was Tom's, and he wanted that very clear by the time their conquest arrived.

Next he stripped off his clothes, flinging them carelessly over one of the chairs as he peeled them off until he was completely naked. Playing it coy was not on Bill's mind and he surveyed the room quickly. There was just enough of him in it to make his point, so he sauntered into the bathroom and leaned into the shower to turn it on. Tom loved clean skin; couldn't stop touching and kissing it and so Bill wanted to be squeaky clean by the time his twin arrived. A shower never hurt to break the ice either of course.

Climbing in and standing under the spray, he let the warm water start washing the products out of his hair and the makeup off of his face. By the time the others arrived he would not be Bill the front man of Tokio Hotel, he would just be Bill and that was always good for wrong footing people outside the band. For a start, without the hair and makeup he looked far more like a boy and he definitely wanted that very clear this evening. He was the dominant twin, he always had been, and when he and Tom embarked on fun such as they had planned there were certain things he had to make obvious. That wasn't to say he always had his way; Tom never just backed down, but when it came down to it, if it was going to go one way or the other, it most often went in his.

Vampires were somewhat like lions when it came to their social structure; there was one dominant in any group, holding it together, and while in some species the dominant one would be the one providing for the others, with vampires it was the other way around. Those that weren't dominant did the hunting and the dominant one mostly fed off of them. It wasn't quite like that with him and Tom because there were only the two of them in their pack, so Bill often fed from other people like Georg as well as from Tom, but he rarely hunted himself.

Having washed out his hair and washed off his face, he reached for the shower gel and eased some of it into his hand. Then he began at his chest, rubbing it across his skin, over his sensitive nipples, before moving on downwards. The practicalities of washing away his public persona had done nothing to stem the arousal coursing through his body and he was almost completely hard. The urge was almost impossible to resist and he curled his soapy fingers around his cock, stroking gently and humming in the back of his throat at the wonderful sensations the move sent through his body. Right about then he needed sex almost as much as he needed blood.

It would have been so easy to push himself on, over the edge, but he held back; the anticipation was half of the fun. Vampires had the equivalent of a teenage libido no matter how old they were, and since he still was a teenager as well it wasn't as if he wouldn't have been ready to go again almost straight away, but he knew if he waited it would be better. He played, keeping himself right on the edge, but he did not let his body surrender to the threatening orgasm.

Luckily for his patience it was not long before he heard the click of the door going. There was the sound of Tom dancing out of the way of grabby hands, the door closing again and then someone coming to a halt in the outside room. He could just imagine Bushido's face as his little acts of territorial marking were noticed.

"Tom?"

Bill almost laughed; it was always fun to hear their conquests beginning to realise what was going on. They only did it when they were very sure there would be no fallout, but it never ceased to thrill him.

As the bathroom door opened, Bill looked over and Tom came in, grinning at him, shedding clothes as he went. It didn't take very long for Tom to get naked and then Bill found himself pushed up against the side of the shower as his twin climbed in and immediately began kissing him.

"You started without us," Tom said, nuzzling his neck and rubbing against him.

"I got fed up of waiting," Bill replied, winding his arms around Tom and transferring the slippery soap to his twin's skin.

He loved the feel of Tom close to him, always had, from the innocent touches of childhood, through their adolescence when it had become something far more intoxicating, right to the now when it was practiced and yet still thrilling. Their mother was a half vampire, born to it, but never having taken the step of bringing out her full blood, so she understood the bond between them and had never tried to separate them. They had always been together and they always would be.

As one they looked to the door, still wound around each other, and made eye contact with a shocked looking Bushido.

"Fuck," Bushido said as the man realised he had their attention, "I never would have believed it."

Bill felt his jealousy begin to rise again as Bushido's eyes moved over him and then onto Tom, but he hid it with a smile.

[He'll taste so good when we have him between us,] Tom's calming voice flowed into his mind.

[Begging,] Bill added as he let possible scenarios move around his mind.

He wasn't usually this bad, but something about Bushido, possibly the macho man act, had him riled and he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. Of course it was too late now and he didn't want to spoil Tom's enjoyment.

[Begging as if his life depends on it,] Tom said, running a hand down over his arse.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Bill asked, rubbing his soapy body against Tom while making sure his erection was very obvious.

They only had one rule when hunting, apart or together; the victim had to willingly walk into their trap. After that, all bets were off. They were hunters, they had needs and humans tended panic when presented with glowing eyes and fangs, so once the trap was sprung that was it.

"This party just gets better and better," Bushido said, grinning and pulling his shirt over his head, but beneath the bravado Bill could hear the trepidation.

He knew he and Tom could be intimidating and he liked the effect they were having on their chosen victim. If he had been in a better mood he might have tried to play it differently, but the edge added excitement to the whole thing and he was not feeling merciful. Bushido had had his hands on Tom and Bill could only guess how much pawing had occurred between the party and the room, so he wanted to stake his claim.

As Bushido stripped, he watched, and even, if he was in a peevish mood, he could appreciate beauty when he saw it. Bushido had a very nice body, all hard lines and muscle and Bill liked what he saw. The long, thick, half hard cock hanging between Bushido's legs held his attention for a good few seconds as well. It seemed the man did not exaggerate about how well endowed his was. Bill was so impressed he even managed to stop himself growling when Bushido stepped into the shower and insinuated himself behind Tom.

"Jealousy suits you," Bushido said, wrapping long arms around Tom.

Bill just smiled, clearly he was not covering his emotions as well as he thought he was.

"Jealousy makes things more interesting," he replied since it was pointless to lie.

"Twisted," was Bushido's comment as the man placed a kiss just under Tom's ear.

"We're twins," Tom said, voice full of arousal, "and we're fucking, can it get much more twisted than that?"

Bill reached down and wrapped his fingers around Tom's heavy cock, pulling gently and making Tom groan, staking his claim. It was of course far more twisted than that, what with them being vampires.

"We share then," Bushido said, looking directly into his eyes.

It was funny how the rapper had immediately realised what the dynamic between him and Tom was; most people missed that part of their relationship.

"We share," Bill agreed, although in reality he had no intention of sharing Tom.

There was so far he would let this go, but no further and when they reached the line he would take over. Bushido was undoubtedly looking on him as the pretty boy who would cave eventually, but Bill was nothing like that at all.

"I think we should make sure he's clean," he said with a wicked smile and picked up the shower gel again.

"Dreads," was about the only input Tom had on the situation and Bill gave his twin enough room to make sure the long soft strands were out of the way.

Water logged dreads were not the nicest thing to cuddle up to.

As soon as Tom was done, Bill passed the shower gel to Bushido and attacked Tom's front with his already slicked hands. Then he moved in for a very possessive kiss that inadvertently pushed Tom back against the other man, who groaned in such a way that Bill knew exactly where Tom's arse had ended up. He squashed the surge of jealousy and decided to let Bushido enjoy it while it lasted, because it was as close as the rapper was going to get to really shagging his twin.

Bill worked on Tom's front, lathering up Tom's pale, perfect skin, moving his fingers over the slowly rippling muscles under the surface and Tom submitted willingly. Bill could see Bushido doing the same for Tom's back, pushing Tom forward slightly to make room and when Tom gasped, head going back a little, Bill could guess where Bushido's hands had ended up. Bill let one of his hands fall back to Tom's cock, working it slowly and letting his fingers loosen and dance backwards over Tom's balls every now and then.

There was no resistance in Tom and Bill felt his need increasing. This would not be a game they could play all night; he needed Tom and he realised he would not be able to put it off that long.

Tom's breath hitched and Tom's eyes, that had fallen closed, opened and looked directly into Bill's.

"Such a needy little whore," Bushido said, clearly enjoying the responses coming from Tom, "I think he'd take it here and now."

Bill had to drop his head so that he wouldn't snarl at that. He knew it was just the way the rapper was, but no one called Tom a whore and got away with it.

"Not here," he all but growled, hand dipping between Tom's legs and finding Bushido's fingers disappearing into Tom just as he had expected. "You hurt Tom, I kill you."

He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was deadly serious. Bushido just smiled at him in a challenging way, seemingly missing the danger in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him," Bushido said in a deep, sexy tone, "I want to fuck him."

Tom whimpered a little then and Bill was pretty sure Bushido was doing something with his fingers.

"Only if I get to fuck you first," Bill said before his brain had even fastened onto the idea properly.

There is was, the challenge, and Bill was pleased by the surprise on Bushido's face. Ideas began to fill his head, ideas that he liked.

"I don't do that," Bushido said, nibbling on Tom's neck and making Tom squirm as if to make his point.

"Not man enough to take what you dish out?" Bill challenged back; he wanted this now and he was going to get it. "Or have you changed your mind about wanting to slide that big cock of yours into my brother's tight, hot arse?"

He had no intention of letting Bushido have Tom and the way Tom was looking at him through half lidded eyes, Tom knew that, but it was a juicy worm for his hook.

"You couldn't imagine how much of a man I am," Bushido replied, clearly unsettled.

"Oh I think I can," Bill said, refusing to let his prey break eye contact, "but that doesn't mean I don't think you're afraid you'll like it."

He saw the spark ignite in Bushido's eyes; that had done it.

"How about a little bet?" Bushido said, making Tom whimper again, which just made Bill smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Bill asked, making Tom whimper even louder to make his point.

"You," Bushido said with a rather superior grin, "put your body where your mouth is. You let me play with you, fingers only and show you what a real man knows and if I make you come I get both of you, one after another, any way I want."

Bill wanted to laugh; Bushido was trying to play him at the game of sex, only the man had no idea how out gunned he was. This was going to be fun.

"Time limit?" he asked, ready and willing for the challenge.

"Ten minutes?" Bushido suggested, clearly trying to pretend he thought that was being nice.

"Done," Bill said and let his eagerness show through and enjoying the little shot of worry he saw flit across Bushido's face at his enthusiasm, "and if I hold out, I get to show you what you're missing."

"That's it, Princess," Bushido said, full grin back in place.

"And what about me?" Tom asked, somewhat breathlessly since they were both still playing with him.

"You get to watch, and wait your turn," Bushido said and Bill's jealousy came screaming back into his head, but it had purpose now so Bill barely reacted to it.

He didn't try to hide it completely though, since it added so nicely to the atmosphere and Bushido laughed at him, all confidence and bravado.

"It's going to be so much fun fucking him and watching you being a jealous little bitch," Bushido told him, but Bill refused to rise to the bait, leaning in to Tom instead and demanding a hot and heavy kiss.

He began moving his hand along Tom's cock with deliberate force and then he broke away from the kiss.

"Come for me, Tomi," he said in little more than a whisper, but it was all that was needed, Tom shuddered into his grip almost instantly.

He looked at where Bushido was still holding Tom in a one arm embrace and then gave a very smug grin, before turning and stepping out of the shower. From the momentary impressed look in Bushido's eyes, he had made his point.

====

It took a little while for them all to dry off and Bill left the other two in the bathroom to dig out what he knew they were going to need. There were condoms and lube in one of Tom's cases as well as other things he and Tom sometimes used, and he threw the first two items on the bed, ready for the evening's session.

When first Tom and then Bushido walked out of the bathroom, both with towels slung around their hips, Bill decided it was time. He had had a towel around his hair and one around his waist, but he dropped both on the carpet and climbed onto the bed. He put his arse in the air and looked behind him at Bushido with a challenge in his eyes.

"This okay," he asked without the slightest hint of nerves, "or would you prefer me on my back."

"This is good," Bushido said, obviously confident that he was about to get exactly what he wanted; "better access."

Bill just turned away, sured up his stance and waited. He could take anything the rapper could dish out and he was really beginning to enjoy this game. Sex was sex after all and Tom had been right, Bushido was his type; he liked to take the macho men to bed and show them just what a pretty boy could do to them. He definitely wasn't an exclusive top, but when the mood took him, those rare times he felt like hunting, he did like to illustrate quite how good he could be at turning big strong men into piles of goo. It pandered to his ego.

Tom walked round the side of the bed and took up a position against the headboard, watching him intently and he gave his twin a secret smile. As if it was an accidental move, Tom nudged his foot against Bill's arm so that that were in skin to skin contact.

[I told you we'd enjoy him,] Tom said, eyes bright with mischief.

[Occasionally you do have good ideas,] Bill admitted, while listening to Bushido going through some sort of preparation.

The lube was gone from the bed where he had put it so he assumed the rapper had picked it up while he had been distracted by Tom.

[Do you have any idea how sexy you are in dom mode?] Tom asked, giving him a very thorough once over with his eyes.

Bill smiled again at that; he loved hearing such things from Tom, after all, Tom was the one he lived for. All the preening, the hours in front of the mirror, it may have looked like it was for his own vanity or the fans, but it was all for Tom.

[You just like making me jealous,] he replied, focus solely on Tom for a while.

His instincts told him to give up the game and just pounce on Tom there and then, but he held onto them, barely. Tom was enjoying the game and so Bill did not want to spoil it; he could have Tom later, as much as his heart desired.

[You're more forceful when you're jealous,] Tom told him with a grin, [and you know how much I like that.]

That sent all sorts of messages all over Bill's body.

[Stop it,] he said, closing his eyes and searching for his centre, [or you'll make me do something and macho man will think it's all him.]

That comment was greeted by a peel of mental laughter, but Tom did pull back his foot and left Bill alone in his head.

"Ready, Princess?" Bushido asked and then dragged a slick finger over Bill's hole before he had a chance to answer.

He moaned, because it felt good and opened his eyes again so that his brain couldn't go running off to places that would let him lose control. Vampires were very sensual creatures and he had no doubt he was going to enjoy this, it was just a matter of not enjoying it too much, which, given his motivation, wouldn't be a problem.

"Vocal as ever then," Bushido said, sounding amused to Bill as that finger moved over his entrance again.

"Like you expected anything else," was Tom's comment, tone part fun, part thoroughly aroused.

It made Bill glad that Tom was still wearing the towel or he would have had an eyeful that would have been almost impossible to resist.

"Clock's ticking now," was all Bill had to say on the matter.

He was rewarded for that by the finger that had been lightly ghosting over his entrance slowly beginning to push in and by slowly, he meant agonisingly slowly. A little part of him was impressed; it seemed Bushido did at least have a clue, this was not a bull in a china shop moment. He was being handled much more carefully than he would have expected, especially from the way Bushido had gone straight after Tom in the shower.

"Such a pert little arse," Bushido said, withdrawing the finger after it felt like it was only just in, before repeating the earlier movement, "it's going to look hot spread with my cock going in and out of it."

"You wish," Bill managed to just about say before Bushido's finger demanded his attention again.

Bill liked sex, there was no denying it, and he was more than enjoying himself. His cock was hard and his balls very heavy and what Bushido was doing was turning him on even more and he revelled in it. He wasn't going to let himself go, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

He let out another wanton moan when Bushido hit his prostate with a well angled finger tip and it became even more clear that the rapper knew his stuff when, having found his sweet spot, Bushido proceeded to torture him with it. It was absolutely wonderful, but Bill did his best to pretend he was doing his best to hold on, rather than enjoying every moment.

"Just let me know if you want to give up," Bushido said, still amused, but voice heavy with lust as well. "I'm sure I could give you what you need."

"What I need is you to shut up and get on with whatever you're going to do," Bill shot back, not willing to give any ground. "Two minutes gone."

Bushido laughed at his apparent second counting.

When more lube was applied, Bill knew what was coming and he easily relaxed into the intrusion of two fingers rather then one. What he hadn't been quite prepared for was Bushido also wrapping slicked fingers around his cock and beginning to stroke slowly, but firmly. Bill had to bite his lip to maintain his control as the wonderful sensations momentarily threatened to overwhelm him. He really did love sex.

He did let out a meaningful whimper that seemed to encourage Bushido in what he was doing and Bill gave up trying to have sensible thoughts. It was far easier to just enjoy and he totally lost track of time after that, trusting that Tom had an eye on the clock and would rescue him when necessary.

Two fingers became three, then a well placed thumb for a while, before going back to three fingers and Bushido's other hand never let up on his cock and balls either. It was so good that he did consider letting Bushido have his way and letting the man fuck him; it wasn't as if he and Tom couldn't have the rapper right where they wanted him when they needed to feed, but his pride just about won out. He moved and groaned and mumbled and moaned, making Bushido think he'd almost lost several times, but in the end he was always going to be the winner.

"Time's up," Tom said with a jubilant cry, but Bill couldn't help the little sigh of disappointment when Bushido's hands stopped playing with him.

"God that was good," Bill decided to make sure Bushido didn't feel like his efforts had been wasted.

"Shit, you're a little slut and no one knows," was Bushido's reply.

Bill was in a good mood, what with the win and the great sex they had going on, so he let that one slide and laughed, pushing himself into a kneeling position.

"More than you could possibly know," he said, looking at the older man. "I can go all night, and then some."

He had the feeling that, for the first time, Bushido actually believed him.

"It's the 'then some' that makes it hard to keep up," Tom said, moving off the end of the bed and leaning in to demand a kiss. "God you're hot," Tom all but growled when they eventually pulled apart.

"I'm hurt," Bushido said, making Bill look round, "don't I count anymore?"

"I'm sure you'll be hot too," Tom said with mischief in his voice, "when you pay up on that bet."

There was a momentary flash of anxiety over Bushido's face that made Bill think their victim would renege on the bet, which was disappointing. He wanted his prize, but he was not about to force himself on the rapper. He and Tom would still feed, Bushido would just be out for the count, but Bill drew the line at non-consensual sex. Some vampires would have called him an idiot for that, but there were lines neither he nor Tom would cross.

"You had better be as good as you claim, Princess," Bushido said in a grudging tone and dramatically threw his towel away before climbing onto the bed.

"Oh I'm even better," Bill said, leaning close and whispering in Bushido's ear.

He actually saw the rapper shudder at that and gave himself points.

"You're tense," he said, much louder and ran a hand down Bushido's shapely back; "tense is bad. Tomi's going to prepare you for me while I make sure you're ready for both of us."

He didn't give Bushido a chance to agree or object, he just placed his hands just below the rapper's neck and began to rub in small circles. His nails were really too long for intimate things which was why had and Tom had toys that saw frequent use, but he was not about to allow a virtual stranger near those, so Tom was the next best option. It was funny, he had absolutely not problem with Tom touching Bushido, only the other way around; he was only selectively possessive. As he slowly began to move his way down Bushido's back, removing each and every knot he found, Tom discarded his towel, picked up the lube and went to work on their victim.

There was momentary tension and unease when Tom first started, Bill could feel it in the muscles under his hands, but it didn't take too long for Bushido to start relaxing again. It occurred to Bill as he moved his hands over the other man's body that it was in fact possible that Bushido really never had done this from the bottom before. At first he had thought it was just macho bravado, but now he wasn't so sure. The evening was becoming more and more interesting.

They took their time, sharing grins every now and then over the back of the man they were slowly turning into jelly. Bill knew very well how good Tom was with his fingers and Tom always told him that, when he wanted to, he had a magic touch as well, so he was supremely confident in what they were doing. There was the odd grunt of discomfort or surprise from Bushido, but the rapper was surprisingly quiet and Bill was happy to leave it that way. He could have gloated, but he really didn't want their quarry trying to run away.

Eventually he had worked his way down the whole of Bushido's back and where Tom was massaging on the inside, he was massaging on the outside and he decided they had played long enough.

"I think you're ready," Bill said, keeping his voice low and allowing just a little of his vampire power out.

It was enough to spice up the atmosphere, but not enough to alert Bushido to anything strange and Bill stood up off the bed, picking up one of the condoms lying on the duvet as he did. Safe sex was not necessary with vampires, but it was always best to play the game of responsible adults of the new millennium. He ripped the packet open quickly and applied the latex sheath rapidly, because he didn't want Bushido suddenly getting cold feet at the last minute. Tom and he had done a great job on the macho rapper, but there was always the slight possibility of chaos taking a hand and ruining everything.

When he turned back to the bed, Tom was standing by the side and Bushido was looking Tom up and down quite hungrily and Bill was reminded of exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. All thoughts of giving the rapper a way out fled from his head and he climbed back onto the bed with purpose.

There was a vicious streak in Bill's nature, it was what made him the dominant twin, but it wasn't callous, and he moved into position and eased into Bushido slowly, pausing as soon as he felt resistance. He did not want to hurt the rapper, in fact he knew it would please him more to show Bushido just how good sex could be. Bill might have been over ten years Bushido's junior, but he had had a lot of practice in sex and he knew he was good at it.

"Let me in," he said, voice tinged with power and slightly hypnotic, "relax and enjoy."

He did not want a pawn, not for this, but there were degrees of vampire control and he felt Bushido beginning to relax around him almost instantly. The rapper was still tight as Bill slowly slid home, but the groan that came from Bushido's mouth was not from pain.

"Fuck!" Bushido said as Bill rolled his hips, pushing in just about as deep as he could go.

"Don’t mind if I do," Bill replied and pulled out a little before sliding in again.

It felt so damn good and knowing that he had the macho rapper submitting to him just added icing to the cake; this was worth having had to watch the man's hands all over Tom. The fact that Tom was watching avidly, drinking in the whole sight, made him want this even more and he considered just taking everything he could, pounding into Bushido until the rapper was a mess of sexual need, but that would have left Tom out. Instead he nodded at Tom and as a pair they urged Bushido into a kneeling position while Bill stayed buried in their prey. At first Bushido did not seem to realise what they wanted, but by the time they had him upright and Tom went to work on the rapper's chest with tongue and teeth, Bushido seemed to have figured it out.

"We know what the other's thinking," Bill whispered in Bushido's ear, moving slowly in time with what Tom was doing; "we make the most amazing tag team."

Truth be told, he didn't need to hear Tom's thoughts to be perfectly in tune with his twin, but it was difficult to explain that.

"I know what you're thinking too," he continued, angling carefully and making sure each thrust pushed hard against Bushido's prostate. "You like having a cock up your arse only you don't think you're supposed to like it. You like being vulnerable, but it doesn't go with your image. When Tomi takes you in his mouth, you're going to surrender to us and you're going to love every second."

"Fuck you," Bushido spat back, but there was no venom in the tone and Bill licked a stripe along the rapper's neck.

"In case you missed it," he said, thrusting just a little bit harder, "it's the other way around."

Bushido might have been about to reply, but following Bill's lead, Tom descended down the rapper's body and efficiently enveloped Bushido's cock in the warm, sinful mouth Bill knew so well, and any words were lost in a debauched moan. Being right was one of Bill's favourite things and he couldn't help the victorious smile that spread across his face as Bushido turned to liquid under their attack. He and Tom were so finely tuned that it was as if they had orchestrated each move and with vampire senses it was easy to tell what gained the best results. When they worked together, truly together, there was no hope for a mere mortal.

They played for torturous minutes, holding their prey in their golden trap, keeping Bushido so aroused the man barely knew how to move and yet just shy of full completion.

"Beg," Bill said, nipping at the rapper's neck and moving his hips in a way he had found made Bushido tremble, "beg us to let you come."

He knew Bushido had to be just about dying, he could feel the need.

"Never," the rapper managed to stutter out and made Bill laugh.

If he had been awarding points he would have done for that show of restraint, but it was time for the games to come to an end.

"Beg us," he said again and let his vampire nature rise completely to the surface, "and it will be like nothing you have ever felt before."

Bushido stiffened in his grasp, finally sensing the strangeness in him and Tom pulled off, coming to kneel in front of the rapper, eyes aglow. Hunger was coming off of Tom in waves and Bill revelled in it.

"Ssh," Bill said, stroking fingers over Bushido's chest as the rapper tried to pull away, "you have nothing to fear."

"We're not going to hurt you," Tom added, with a smile that might have been comforting had it not revealed long, sharp fangs.

"What the fuck are you?" Bushido sounded afraid.

"Something you won't remember in the morning," Bill said, holding still so as not to frighten their quarry, "but if you're a good boy we'll let you remember this," he moved his hips to demonstrate what he was talking about. "You won't be able to tell anyone, but you will remember."

Tom leaned in close and Bushido's breath hitched, letting Bill know that Tom's hand had taken over from his mouth.

"You're still hard," Tom said as Bill kissed the side of Bushido's neck, letting his twin take over for a moment; "you still want us."

"Think of it this way," Bill said, moving his hips again; "there is no shame in submitting to those stronger than you. You can't fight us so you might as well enjoy it."

Bushido moaned again as he and Tom moved with perfect synchronicity. He could feel how close Bushido was, it was there in every tremble of muscle and every tiny sound and it would only take a moment more.

"Please," he finally heard the rapper say and they had won.

As Tom closed the final distance from the front, he opened his mouth and bit down on Bushido's neck from behind.

"Oh Jesus, oh f..."

Whatever else Bushido was trying to say was cut off in a wave of gasping as they drank and worked the rapper at the same time. It was the ultimate high and it took only moments before Bushido was shuddering between them, completely out of control and shooting his load all over Tom's arm and hand. The hormones and endorphins lancing through the rapper's blood made it like the finest wine and Bill clung to the prey, drinking it down until Bushido was still in his arms. Only then did he pull back, breathing hard and refusing to let the rush finish his own climb to orgasm.

Bushido was heavy against him, out for the count and limp in his arms and his eyes met Tom's over the unconscious man's shoulder. There was still hunger there and he knew exactly what for.

Pulling out, he pushed Bushido to the side of the bed, letting the rapper lie there, out of the way, as he moved directly for Tom. They came together with a passion never matched by anything else in their lives, half wild as Bill kissed Tom with everything he had. The blood still on Tom's lips mixed with the blood on his own and the hunger rose in him again, hunger for his twin that was never quite satisfied.

When he eased Tom down onto the bed, Tom did not resist and Bill only sat back for a moment. It was long enough to rip off the used condom and to slick himself with lube before he was on Tom again, lifting his twin's legs and lining up carefully.

Tom was ready for him, Tom was always ready for him and well practiced muscles gave as he pushed his hips forward. Vampire bodies were adaptable and did not damage and they had done this so many times that neither of them ever needed much preparation. As he pushed in, Tom opened up for him as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Bill finally felt the forces inside him beginning to come to rest. This was where he belonged, where everything in the universe wanted him to be, at one with Tom, and for a moment he felt stillness.

It did not last of course; the sexual energy in both of them needed release and demanded more of them, but for a few seconds they were still.

[Move,] Tom finally begged and Bill let the moment go.

Tom was hot and tight around him and pleasure rippled through him in electric waves as he slowly began to do as he was asked. Tom moaned out his name as he eased out and then back in, slowly beginning the build up of force he knew Tom would want. They were stronger than humans, more durable, and Tom would want everything he had to give.

With each thrust he let the amount of power he used increase along with the speed of his movements. Soon Tom was crying out on every drive of his hips, body open and surrendering to him completely and he could feel his orgasm moving closer with every sound from his twin.

"Touch yourself, Tomi," he said, not slowing in the slightest, "come for me again."

Tom's eyes were closed and Tom's head was back against the bed, but long, calloused fingers wrapped around his cock at Bill's instruction. Under Bill's gaze Tom fisted his cock, crying out even more and Bill could feel the end coming. Tom was so beautiful to his eyes, strung out and wanting as he plundered his twin's amazing body and it seemed like no time at all before Tom was crying out his name and shooting ribbons of creamy come onto that flat, muscled abdomen.

It was more than enough to push Bill that final distance and, thrusting into Tom hard, he let his own orgasm finally dance through him. Buried ball deep in his twin, he came, whispering Tom's name like a prayer and feeling his vampire power reach out and join with Tom's. It was everything he had been craving all evening and it finally stilled the jealousy, that had been curling around his gut, into nothing. Tom was his, he was Tom's and he knew that to be a fundamental truth.

When he started to finally come down, he opened his eyes and looked at Tom where he was now leaning over his twin. He smiled and was answered by what he knew was an almost identical smile and he leaned down to claim a kiss. A corner of his mind began thinking about how they needed to call Tobi and have Bushido moved to his own room before the rapper woke up and other such practicalities, but he could see mischief in Tom's eyes. Carefully pulling out, he was well aware that Tom would want his own back and he was of a mind to let his twin have his way; it was Christmas after all.

**The End**


End file.
